In the Doghouse
by Gbaby808
Summary: Gavin's love for junkfood causes him a bit of trouble. And Roy adopts him, not knowing who he really is! How will he ever figure this out? The begining is sort of like an episode of Bleach... Please read my story Military Kids first.


One seemingly normal afternoon, Gavin was skateboarding through town, when he stopped at a small store. It was a specialty store for (It's OBVIOUS!) Alchemy. He picked up his board, and entered the store.

"Oh, hello Mr. Mustang! Welcome. What can I do for you today?" greeted Mrs. Dutro, the shop owner. She was frail, old lady, with dark, wispy hair.

"I was just wondering if my order came in." replied Gavin.

"I'm sorry, but it hasn't. I'll give you a call when it does."

"Thanks. I'll just look around a bit." Gavin looked at the various books and charms throughout the store. After a while, Gavin was about to leave the shop, when Mrs. Dutro stopped him.

"Here. Have a piece of candy for your trouble. I know how much you fancy sweets. We just got the shipment today." Gavin to the little wrapped candy from the lady's bony hands.

"Thank you. See you soon." Mrs. Dutro smiled as Gavin left the shop. As soon as he left, Daisy, the shop assistant came from the back room.

"Mrs. D! There's been a recall on the shipment of candy we received. Seems there was a little accident at the shop. There's supposed to be some kind of spell mixed in with the candy. They don't know what it does yet, but they don't wanna find out."

"Oh dear…"

Meanwhile, Gavin was boarding down the sidewalk, he unwrapped the candy and poped it into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt really weird. He closed his eyes for a bit. When he opened them, the weirdness was gone. But things got way weirder.

_"Holy crap! Why do all the pedestrians look so freakishly tall? And what the hell is on my butt?! It feels like it's moving!"_ Thought Gavin.

He passed by some reflective windows. He looked into them. What he saw didn't exactly make him feel any less freaked out. He had two black fuzzy ears, a long black tail, a black muzzle and a black and tan body. The only thing normal here was his narrow onyx colored eyes.

_"Ho. Ly. Shit. I'm a freaking dog!"_ he thought. He tried to scream, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a sad howl. _"Oh man! I have to get home! I have to get back to normal!" _

Gavin dragged his skateboard home. He thought that it would be weird to see a skateboarding dog. He decided that he'd try to pretend to be normal stray dog and get into his house via Roy's love for dogs. He was in front of the door. He hid his board in the hedges. He began to bark and whine. Suddenly, the door opened. Roy looked around, then down. He looked at what appeared to him as a young German Shepard.

"Aw. A stray." said Roy to himself. He walked over to Gavin and squatted next to him. "Hey there. Are you homeless? Are you a hobo?" Gavin rested his head on Roy's knee, and stared up at him. Sara came to the door to see what was going on.

"Why is there a dog at the door?" asked Sara.

"Don't ask me. Can we keep him?!"

"No. Gavin would be pissed."

"Gavin loves dogs!"

"Ugh."

"PLEASE? Please?" Roy used the biggest puppy dog eyes he could and put his arm around Gavin's furry neck.

"No." replied Sara sternly, as she turned away. She looked back at Roy and Gavin, only to have four big puppy dog eyes looking at her. "Oh God. I'm getting puppy dog eyes from a dog. Fine. You can keep him. For now. But when Gavin comes home in like, two minutes, he's gone."

"Come on! Gavin will love him! I know it!" Roy stood up and led his new 'pet' inside.

"The things I do for this kid." sighed Sara. She went inside. Inside, Roy was insanely happy to have a dog.

"Now. What shall I name you?" said Roy.

"Oh, great. You're gonna name him. Now, it's gonna be impossible to get rid of this guy."

"Well? Any ideas Sara?"

"Hmm… Fido?"

"Nah. To generic."

"Scruffy?"

"To cutesy."

"Mr. Whiskers?"

"He's not a cat."

"Cujo?"

"To 'Stephen King'."

"Toto?"

"What is this? The Wizard of Oz?"

"Well, can you think of anything better?"

"Well. I like the name Ronin. That's it! I'll name you Ronin." decided Roy.

"If you had a name for him, why'd you ask me?!" grumbled Sara.

"Well, I like to get other peoples' input." said Roy, smiling goofily. Sara slapped her palm onto her forehead in annoyance.


End file.
